Incognito
by titpuce86
Summary: Parfois Aragorn avait du mal à se rappeler qui il était: Estel, Aragorn ou Grand-Pas?


Ecrit dans le cadre de la septième nuit du Fof (un thème, une heure, un OS) pour le thème « déguisement ».

* * *

**Incognito**

Quand Aragorn pénétra dans la ville de Bree, il aurait été difficile pour son père adoptif de le reconnaître. Crotté et couvert de boue de la tête aux pieds après une mauvaise chute dans une ravine en tentant d'échapper à un groupe d'orques, il avait les cheveux sales et emmêlés, les jambes de son pantalon étaient lacérées ici et là par les ronces des landes entourant une des anciennes tours de garde où l'avait mené sa patrouille et il était sûr qu'il devait sentir à des lieux à la ronde.

Pour lui qui avait été élevé comme un prince dans la maisonnée d'Elrond de Fondcombe, c'était un état peu agréable et il y a encore peu quasi inconnu. Oui mais voilà, Aragorn avait atteint sa majorité, on lui avait expliqué quelle était sa place parmi les Dûnedains et il avait rejoint ses parents éloignés dans leur mission de protection des ruines de l'ancien Royaume d'Arnor. Il était devenu un Rôdeur et pour un Rôdeur en patrouille, sa tenue n'était pas si mauvaise que ça. Après tout, il aurait pu s'y ajouter des blessures, du sang et les Valars savaient quoi d'autre.

Soupirant, l'homme se dirigea vers la seule auberge décente du village, le Poney Fringant. Dans la Grande Rue, les regards qui tombaient sur lui le reconnaissaient immédiatement comme un étranger, un Rôdeur, un de ces hommes mystérieux et à l'allure peu engageante qui vivaient dans les espaces sauvages du Nord. Quelqu'un qu'il valait mieux éviter et dont il fallait se méfier. Quelqu'un qui n'était certainement pas le bienvenu dans leur petite bourgade bien ordonnée. Et les regards qui se posaient furtivement sur lui le lui faisaient bien comprendre.

Lorsqu'il entra finalement dans l'auberge, un léger silence se fit avant que les conversations ne reprennent de plus belle, comme pour mieux ignorer le nouvel arrivant. Poiredebeurré, l'aubergiste, eut un regard quelque peu méfiant mais lui loua une chambre sans trop se faire prier. Après tout, les affaires étaient les affaires et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître aux habitants de Bree, les Rôdeurs payaient toujours leurs dettes et étaient des clients somme toute assez calmes du moment qu'on ne les embêtait pas. De toutes les façons, rares étaient ceux qui s'y risquaient et ils étaient généralement passablement éméchés et leur attitude, sinon excusable, du moins compréhensible. Les Rôdeurs s'en offusquaient rarement et quand bien même c'était le cas, ils étaient le plus souvent partis le lendemain matin. Poiredebeurré ne les aimait peut-être pas, ni n'avait pour eux de grand respect mais il les acceptait et c'était déjà ça.

C'était la raison première pour laquelle les Dûnedains, peu fortunés qu'ils étaient, logeaient toujours au Poney Fringant à moins d'être contraints d'aller ailleurs. Certes, la nuitée était un peu plus cher que dans les autres auberges de la ville mais au moins ici on ne leur donnait pas les plus mauvaises chambres ou de la nourriture douteuse. Et puis, pensa Aragorn en entrant dans le bain que lui avait monté Ned, l'aide de Poiredebeurré, ça avait quelques avantages d'être dans une auberge un peu mieux équipée. Dans tout autre établissement de la ville, il aurait eu au mieux un baquet d'eau chaude.

Après s'être consciencieusement récuré, le jeune homme décida de laver au moins succinctement ses vêtements. Qui sait quand il aurait l'occasion de le faire dans le futur ? Sa chemise et son surcot vaguement plus propres, il s'attaqua au pantalon. Après avoir enlevé le gros de la saleté, il sortit de son sac un fil et une aiguille et s'attela à réparer les accrocs du vêtement. Ah ! Ses frères adoptifs auraient bien ri de le voir s'affairer ainsi ! Après tout à leurs yeux, la couture était un travail de femme et en ce cas précis de servante. Oui mais voilà, même s'il était l'héritier du trône du Gondor, il était aussi un Dûnedain et leur lignée avait depuis longtemps été forcée d'abandonner les richesses de leurs héritages pour des vies plus simples, ne goûtant à la splendeur des palais que lorsqu'ils passaient quelques années de leur jeunesse à Fondcombe pour garder vivaces les liens entre eux et les Elfes. Aragorn était une anomalie. Il avait été élevé comme un prince des Elfes mais ça n'avait pas été le cas de la plupart de ses ancêtres.

_De toute façon, ça ne m'a pas servi à grand-chose cette éducation princière, hein ? Je me retrouve comme tous les miens, à garder des ingrats qui ne nous offrent que du mépris et de la méfiance en remerciements !_

Aragorn n'avait que peu de souvenirs de ses premiers jours à Fondcombe, trop jeune pour que cela l'ait marqué. Mais il se souvenait des doutes qu'il avait eu adolescent concernant sa place parmi la maisonnée d'Elrond, se sachant différent des autres et ne sachant comment y remédier. Lorsqu'il était arrivé parmi les Dûnedains, il avait espéré qu'être parmi son peuple lui permettrait de s'intégrer facilement. Mais là encore, son statut d'héritier d'Isildur le rendait différent des autres et malgré ses demandes, il avait droit à un statut différencié des autres Rôdeurs. Il s'était adapté et faisait de son mieux pour répondre à leurs attentes, tout comme il l'avait fait autrefois à Fondcombe. Et aujourd'hui encore, dans cette petite ville reculée de Bree, il présentait de nouveau au monde l'image qu'il attendait de lui.

Au final, qui était-il ? Estel, le fils adoptif de Lord Elrond ? Aragorn, chef des Dûnedains et héritier du trône du Gondor ? Grand-Pas, un Rôdeur parmi les autres ? Parfois avec tous ces rôles, tous ces masques, il ne le savait plus trop. Parfois il avait l'impression de se perdre dans les reflets que lui renvoyaient les autres. Et, plus qu'à un palais, une couronne ou un royaume, Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn et de Gilraen, aspirait à une identité, à quelque chose qu'il pourrait avec certitude appeler sien, à quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait tout simplement être lui.

* * *

Une petite review pour me donner votre avis ?


End file.
